


Forgetting

by musical_writer



Series: Fairy Tail Ships [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_writer/pseuds/musical_writer
Summary: It's not her birthday, but let's pretend it is.





	Forgetting

Lisanna seems to be easily forgotten. At social events, she can slip out and no one would even remember she was there at all. People forget she's there in gym and don't pick her for their team. They forget that she spent a lot of her own money on their Christmas presents and get her nothing. They forget she remembered their birthdays, bought them expensive gifts, and then they don't even bother with a happy birthday.

This year was just the same.

Seriously, she doesn't even want a present. All she wants is a happy birthday, but she can't even get that.

So, on her sixteenth birthday, does especially heartbroken. For this birthday, she went on vacation with Mira and Elfman. A little fun in Alaska was perfect for her birthday. Her birthday is the last day of the trip, and they're at the airport now. Also, she's bitterly laughing at how everyone promises they won't forget each year.

People forgetting her birthday isn't fun at all. It makes her feel lonely, worthless, and a burden. It makes her feel so unimportant that they can't even remember the one day that's important. However, she gets her petty revenge.

Guilting them for all they're worth.

She'll wait, and in the late afternoon she'll message someone.

_I want to make a bet._

In this case, it's Lucy Heartfilia.

_What kind of bet?_

Lisanna will softly smile to herself, feeling tears pool in her eyes.

_I bet no one will remember something by the end of the day._

In some cases, it hits them instantly. It struck Erza immediately last year. Lucy doesn't get it.

_Okay? Remember what?_

_You'll find out at the end of the day. If no one remembers, you owe me a hundred jewel. If someone does, I'll give you two thousand._

_Sounds okay, I guess. I have to go. Text you later._

It's now she gets to guilt them.

_Don't bother, I know I don't matter to you anyways._

It's the same response every year.

_What? Of course you matter. I'm just hanging out with someone, and it's rude to text someone else._

Lisanna lets tears stream freely down her face.

_It's also rude to forget someone's birthday._

And it's now they panic and start spamming.

_IM SO SORRY LISANNA._

_I'm texting people now, we'll meet up, and we'll celebrate your birthday._

Lisanna needs more.

_No, hang out with whoever you're with. Their more important. Plus, you can't even remember I'm out of town._

_I'm so so sorry, how can I make it up?_

Lisanna doesn't like the people staring at her. She wipes her tears.

_I don't want you to anymore._

She puts Lucy on Do Not Disturb. She slightly angered that Lucy started telling other people. Last year, Erza sent a message to everyone via an online group chat. Fun fact, that chat had everyone, _everyone_ , on it except for her. Anyways, she'd told everyone, and they all tried to pass it off.

'I wanted to tell you in person, I was just coming over.'

'I thought it was tomorrow.'

'I'm grounded.'

Sure. Another funny thing about this yearly ordeal, they all claim they're sorry, they'll celebrate tomorrow, they'll get her presents and such. But they never go through. They never do that.

If this isn't a reason to dislike people, she doesn't know what is.

Mirajane tells her to cheer up. They'll remember next year. Elfman tells her the truth, and she's glad for that.

"Get new friends."

Lisanna does just that. She makes new friends when she gets back to school. Though she receives questionable looks and texts, she ignores them and enjoys her time with her new friends.

They actually buy her a Christmas present that year. Another notable thing, Lisanna didn't get her old friends anything, and that received texts like, 'You didn't get us anything this year, why not?'

Because we're not friends.

Although, she hasn't mentioned one person yet. This one makes her cry.

Natsu Dragneel.

She's in love with him. It's awful, she knows. He obviously likes Lucy, he's way out of her league, and they've only ever been friends. Plus, he's the biggest prick of them all. If Lisanna doesn't wish him good luck in a football game, he gets all pouty. If she forgets he had a test and didn't assure him, he won't talk to her for days. Never mind the fact that she spends hundreds of dollars on his presents, for Christmas, Easter, Valentine's Day, his birthday. Never mind the fact that he never gets her anything.

She doesn't know why she even likes him. He's the most inconsiderate bastard of them all.

Still, she's not surprised when he finally gets her alone and demands to know why she didn't get him a Christmas present. Of course he would be hurt that she didn't get him a Christmas present.

"More importantly, why haven't you spoken to any of us since the year started?"

Lisanna rolls her eyes. "You're an idiot, Natsu," she responds. "I have better friends that appreciate my gifts."

"I appreciate them!" Natsu protests.

"That's why they're all lost or in a dump somewhere?" Lisanna asks, trying not to get too irritated. "You probably threw them away or sold them."

"Why did you go off with new people?"

"They're actually good friends."

"We are too."

Lisanna snaps quickly. "Good friends don't forget my birthday six years in a row, Natsu!" she yells. He seems startled by her raised voice. "Good friends actually care about me!"

"Lisan-"

"You don't appreciate my gifts," she continues. "I get you, all of you, two gifts for Christmas, two gifts for your birthdays. Something I know you wanted, and something I made. What you guys wanted was always expensive, but I still bought it for you because I cared. And then I spent even more money on art supplies, I gave up my time, just to make you something to show I cared!" She feels herself about to cry. "What do I get in return? I get fifty cent bracelet you found at the nearest store. I get to be left out when you all hang out together. I don't even get a happy birthday."

"I'll remember next year-"

"You've said that for the past five years!" Tears flow rapidly now. "Admit it, you don't give a crap about me! The only reason you still want me to like you bastards is because I get you things you like. I spend the money for things you want." She wipes her eyes furiously. "Just, I'm not friends with you. I won't be friends with you. Six years of broken promises doesn't work for me."

Before Lisanna can escape, he envelopes her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "Please forgive me. This one last chance, give me this one last chance. Please, Lisanna. I can prove to you I care."

Lisanna, using all her courage and willpower, pushes him away. "It's too late for that, Natsu." She's out of there in a second, leaving him behind for good.

"It's way too late."


End file.
